kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Spix
Overview Spix is a cat gone through genetic experimentation to make him survive in the oceans, he is quick on both land and water and has many a unique abilities at his disposal due to the mutations. Origin With a larger demand for land and food, leading Genetic Scientists began to tamper with genetic coding to create a strain of humans able to truly live beneath the waves. They experimented on a variety of animals but all the experiments over shot their goals, either the test subject would drown in the water or suffocate in the air. The first success with a nameless cat that they dubbed Spin, though a smudge made it read Spix, and though he was a success, he was hardly the desired affect for his very behavior was affected by the genes of all the animals he had been affected with, the playful nature of the Dolphin which kept him from truly appealing to the superiors of the Scientists. They tampered further, adding the genes the Blue Whale, Great White. and Tiger Shark, he reacting violently to the combined genes and grew rapidly over the next few hours. His playful nature was no longer as prominent and became aggressive and confused by his new size, he lashed out and, taking the lives of thousands, fled to the harbors and continued into the oceans dark depths. Energy System Spix needs rest to regain energy, being immobile for a short time will regain his energy and though it will leave him open, it will be worth it. Ranged Combat Spix is specialized for Melee combat and only has a single ranged ability, from his Dolphin and Whale genes a small hole formed near the base of his tongue that can be used to shot a precision beam of boiling water, boiling because he is naturally quite warm. Grappling Grappling isn't very possible for him for a lack of hands, but his powerful jaw can hold and enemy. Melee Combat Quick to help him avoid the longer ranged attacks and physically smaller, he is quite the adversary with his powerful fangs and claws and his tail can deliver quite a powerful blow. Weaknesses His small size and speed also serve as a disadvantage for Spix, his frame slight so he is less likely to endure the strongest hits of his larger and stronger adversaries and his energy recharge leaves him open to just such a thing. Personality Once having a charming and playful attitude, much like a dolphin, he has changed into a colder, more calculating creature. If he were to take sides between different forces that opposed one another, he would carefully calculate their powers through watching each other fight and learn which gave him the greatest benefit. His level of intelligence could be comparable to an 1800s Native American. Combat Focus Spix is horrible at ranged combat, Boiling Shot hardly a match for even the weakest of Kaiju, so he must rely on his speed and sharp turning abilities to avoid attacks til he can get close enough to wrestle his opponent with wicked claws and fangs. Special Considerations Spix is meant to be shorter then the other Kaiju but longer in game, and his eyes are meant to glow as an aspect of bioluminescence Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Red Kaiju Category:Mammalian Kaiju Category:White Kaiju